


Shall We Dance?

by nobu_akuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bwahahaha, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, I love dancing in fics!, Kinda, Lila exists, alya and nino are there too cuz they are beans and I love them, but tumblr deletes stuff randomly so, dancing in fic!, fancy clothing!, for marichat, only to be blatantly ignored, prereveal, whooooot!, wrote this on tumblr originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: The school dance is here and Cat wants to know if Marinette wants to go with him!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	1. Interesting Invitations

“A good evening to you, Marinette.” Cat Noir greeted as he landed on her balcony railings.

“Cat Noir, what’re you doing he-” Marinette froze when she saw him.

His usually unkempt mane was a sleek, slicked to the side affair. Gone was his skin tight leather and in its place, a beautifully designed black three piece suit that showed him off in all the right places. His baton was extended to walking stick length and his boots were replaced with dress shoes. The smile that rested under his mask was more tamed and nervous.

“So what do you think, princess?” He asked.

“I- Wh- wow, you clean up nice.” Marinette managed, blush engulfing her cheeks. She swallowed, “What’s the occasion?”

“I was thinking, maybe - and it’s totally fine if you decline - maybe I could chaperone you at your school dance?” Cat Noir offered awkwardly.

“I… How did you know I didn’t have a date? Or that the dance was tonight?” Marinette frowned.

Cat Noir nibbled his lip with a nervous chuckle, “I’d rather not get anyone in trouble… I might’ve heard a little bee talking to her friend while patrolling?”

“Ah, Chloe. I see.” She sighed.

“And, I mean, it’s totally cool and stuff if you weren’t planning on going and I don’t want to make it weird or anything. I just thought,” Cat Noir looked down at his feet, “that you deserved to have fun and enjoy the dance if you wanted to.”

Marinette laughed teasingly, “Well, maybe you should be offering to sneak Adrien out of his tower instead.”

“Yeahhh, I don’t think he and I are really each other’s type.” Cat Noir chuckled.

“Alright, well,” Marinette pushed off from her balcony railing, grinning, “I guess I’ll go get dressed for the dance. I’d suggest going down to the bakery but I have a feeling that’s not the best idea.”

“Probably not.” He agreed.

“I’ll be back asap.” Marinette hopped down her trapdoor into her room.


	2. Beautiful

Adrien leaned on the balcony rails and let out the breath he was just realizing he'd been holding. He closed his eyes in an attempt to will away the nervousness running rampant in his brain. He didn't know what he was anxious about. He was Cat Noir! Charming and dashing and punny and confident!

And this was _Marinette_. His friend. On both sides of the mask. Okay, maybe more on Cat's side of the mask but still. It was Marinette, his friend, someone he's almost always been comfortable around. Kind, intelligent and brave. _Beautiful_ …

But he wasn't asking her on a date. They were going to the dance as friends. There was no reason to be this nervous. Wait. He hadn't specified that, had he? _Kwami_. He'd gotten too caught up in conversation with her. It was so easy to do that. When she could actually talk to him that is. Probably why they were closer on Cat's side. 

Cat Noir shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. He could just hear Marinette's voice and her parents, he was pretty sure. The conversation ended and his eyes caught some movement at the entrance of the bakery.

Cat dropped to ground level with help from his baton. Marinette stepped closer to him. His breath caught. 

Her hair was pulled into a half-updo, a ribbon laced through it. Her dress was a beautiful light pink, floor length, its skirt full of ruffles, the bodice was delicately made with flowers climbing it, and there was a beautiful butterfly at her right hip where bodice and skirt met. Her bluebell eyes shone brightly despite the lower light.

Marinette looked _beautiful_.

Not that she didn't usually look beautiful, cuz she did! But _Kwami_.

Marinette bit her lip and looked down at her dress shyly, "So, um, what do you think?"

Cat opened his mouth then closed it and repeated the process a few times.

"Wow, it must be something if I've made the renowned Cat Noir speechless." Marinette giggled.

"If I die now, it will be because I saw the stunning visage of an angel." Cat said, a hand over his heart.

She crossed her arms and turned to hide her blush, "Sure."

"I'm serious, Princess, you look… I'm not sure I have the vocabulary to express my admiration of your beauty." Cat replied.

"Thanks…" Mari murmured.

Cat offered his arm, "So… shall we?"

Marinette looped her arm with his, "Probably. I mean, the dance started like half an hour ago."

"So you'll be fashionable _and_ fashionably late." Cat winked playfully.

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and they started walking.

"Perhaps I should be carrying you as to not dirty your gown." He teased.

"Don't you dare." She glowered.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled and steered them into the park.

He might not enjoy doing what felt like the same shoot over and over, but he did love this little park. And tonight was quiet and peaceful, the bubbling of the fountain helping create a dreamlike atmosphere. An idea sparked.

"Wait, Princess, stand juuuust," Cat positioned Marinette just in front of the fountain, "there."

"What? Why?" She looked around as if searching for an akuma.

"Because I would be remiss if I allowed such a beautiful girl and a beautiful night to go un-photographed." He grinned, backing up a few steps and pulling out his baton's camera.

"You're ridiculous." Marinette laughed despite settling into a comfortable pose.

"And yet we're friends still." He winked. She laughed at that too and he captured a few shots of it and her relaxed smile. A few button presses later and he returned to her side, "Alright, no more distractions. To the dance!"

She shook her head but fell into step easily, "Are you going to send me those photos or?"

"I figured Alya will." Cat smiled.

Marinette blinked. His smile grew. Her eyes widened and he chuckled. 

"Cat! Oh my- did you really send those pictures to Alya?" Marinette demanded.

"I guess you'll just have to ask her when we get inside." Cat grinned.

"You are such an agent of chaos." Marinette shook her head.

"Oh? And you aren't, little mouse?" Cat smirked.

Her eyes sparked defiantly and she leaned close, their faces only an inch or two apart. Marinette wore a smirk to match his, "Oh, kit-cat, you have no idea."

Heat flooded Cat at that and he swallowed thickly, "Is that so?"

Marinette hummed a sorta familiar tune and climbed the stairs of the school. Cat took her in. He really was lucky they were friends.

She turned to him and offered her hand, "Coming?"

"Yeah." He followed her up, taking her hand.


	3. And We Were Dancing~

Marinette squinted at Cat when he gave the door keeper two tickets that he _apparently_ already had. They headed inside, Cat's hands at the small of her back and holding one of hers respectively. **  
**

"So, did you have this planned or?" Marinette asked. She knew she didn't have to raise her voice, even with as loud as the music was.

They glided toward a more people-less area.

"Well, not exactly." Cat shrugged.

"What does that mean?" She scrutinized her partner.

Cat rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward smile, "Um, well, it's not like I could buy the tickets as _Cat Noir_ , Princess."

"Did _you_ buy the tickets?" Marinette frowned.

"Marinette! You made it!" Alya shouted, racing up to hug her best friend.

"Oh thank goodness." Cat muttered.

"I wasn't exactly planning to be here." Marinette admitted with amused eyes. She gestured at her partner, "You can thank the Cat for bringing me."

"Hey dude." Nino first bumped Cat.

"Hey, Nino, The DJ right?" Cat grinned.

Nino beamed proudly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wait, you came with Marinette?" Alya asked.

Cat blinked but nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"I did just say that." Marinette crossed her arms.

Alya looked between them, confusion and curiosity furrowing her brows.

"What?" Marinette asked. 

"Just a little surprised is all. I didn't realize you two were... _close_." Alya said.

"Well, we do try to keep it on the down low to keep Princess here safe." Cat shrugged. 

Marinette tried to pull as much Ladybug luck as she could to make Alya _ignore the pet name_.

" _Princess_??" Alya's brows rose.

Marinette was _not_ blushing, dang it. She wasn't going to facepalm either. Nope.

Cat, on the other hand, _did_ blush as he realized his mistake, "Oh, uh, just a nickname."

"Princess is quite the endearment." Alya put her hands on her hips.

"Alya." Marinette sighed.

"Girl." Alya said. 

"It's just a nickname. Drop it." Marinette crossed her arms. 

Alya stared at her for a long, tense moment. Alya sighed, let her hands drop and nodded, "Okay."

"Alya," Nino moved to her side, offering a hand, "may I have this dance?"

"Yes." Alya grinned and took his hand. 

Marinette let out a breath, running a hand down her face.

"She never stops being a journalist, does she?" Cat chuckled ruefully. 

"You have no idea, Kit." Marinette shook her head.

There was a quiet moment between them. Marinette leaned into his side and looked up at him. He canted his head at her with a soft smile. 

"Are you doing okay with all this noise? I know your hearing gets super sensitive when you're transformed." Marinette all but whispered.

"I'm okay right now. I've been working on my selective hearing, so I can block it out pretty well." Cat replied. 

"Well if it gets not okay but you don't want to leave, I have some noise blocking headphones and ear plugs. So just let me know, okay? Or if you want to leave instead, cuz we can." Marinette said. 

"Thank you, Princess." His smile grew warmer, "Though, I'm curious as to where you're keeping all that."

Marinette grinned mischievously, stepped away from her chaton and put her hands in her skirt's pockets.

Cat beamed, "Pockets! Awesome!"

Marinette laughed. He joined in. She noticed the look he was giving her and it warmed her to her core.

"C'mon," Marinette took his hands, "you can't just stand in the corner all night. It's a dance."

"You're right." Cat chuckled, his brilliant green eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness, "Are you leading me in the dance as well, Princess?"

"I might." Marinette said.


	4. Dancing Still

Cat let Marinette lead him to the dance floor. They found a space they could carve out for themselves and paused to take a look at one another. Marinette quirked a brow and he chuckled.

Mari put her hand just above his hip and pulled him into her space. Cat rested his now free hand on her shoulder, fighting a grin.

And then his Princess started leading him in the dance, radiating a confidence Adrien hardly got to see. He wished she could always hold her head this high.

Mari began to hum softly to the song, a content smile on her lips as she lead them through their dance.

Kwami, he loved her.

He stumbled for a second. 

Mari caught him, stopping their momentum, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, no, I'm okay." He tried to smile convincingly, "Just tripped over my tail."

"Okay." Marinette nodded. 

As they resumed dancing, he couldn't stop staring at her. Because _of course_ he loved her. They were _friends_ and he loved all of his friends. But… why had the very thought startled him so much?

The song ended and Mari pulled away to give them both some space.

"Thank you for the excellent dance," He flourished a bow, "Princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. Then surprised him by curtsying dramatically, "And my thanks to you, good sir."

His heart overflowed with warm and fuzzy fondness, laughter spilling from his mouth. Marinette looked incredibly pleased with herself in that moment. 

And then someone bumped into her, hard. Marinette stumbled and ultimately fell onto the floor.

"Mari!" He was by her side in a second to help her up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" The sickly sweet and fake voice of Lila exclaimed. 

"Lila." He growled.

"Kit." Mari murmured, a light tug on his jacket.

"Oh! Cat Noir! It's so surprising to see you here!" Lila exclaimed. 

Adrien ignored her, focusing on helping Marinette to her feet. He hovered in her space as she dusted off her skirt, "Are you okay, Mari?"

"I'm fine, Kit, thank you." She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! It really would've been a _shame_ if you'd gotten hurt, Marinette!" Lila exclaimed.

"How's your hearing doing, Cat?" Marinette asked. 

He smirked briefly before frowning, "It's really weird, I was doing great but all of a sudden all I can hear is this really annoying noise."

His cat ears twitched for emphasis. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we should get you out of here, then." His Princess said.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry we have to leave so soon." Cat said, leading her out.

"Oh no, it's perfectly okay." Marinette smiled.

They stepped out of the school, exchanged a look and broke into laughter.

Clutching her stomach, Marinette wiped a tear from her eye, "I never knew ignoring Lila outright was such a brilliant move."

"Yeah, that was great." Cat snickered. He offered his arms, "Ready Princess?"

"Yup." Mari wrapped her arms around his neck.

He swept her up into a stable bridal style carry and pole vaulted them onto a roof. She buried her face into him as he took off running. He raced them across the building tops. His Princess was almost shockingly light in his supersuited arms, dress and all. Even still, her warmth and weight was comforting and so wonderfully familiar… Okay, so he _might_ be a little touch starved...

He landed easily on Mari's balcony and ruefully spoke, "Princess, we're here."

Marinette looked up and around but didn't let go just yet, "Oh."

They stood there, her cradled in his arms. The gentle sounds of the night blanketed them once again. Just in the distance, he could hear the fountain still running. In that moment, things felt _right_ , easy even. Simple and straightforward.

Then Marinette stirred. She shifted like she was ready to be let down. He yielded his hold on her. Mari stepped back from him, hands coming to rest at her waistline. 

"Thank you, I had fun." Marinette all but whispered.

"Me too. Thank you for letting me take you." He murmured. 

They smiled softly at one another.


	5. Flirting Romance

"...I should get home." Cat said, leaping onto the railing and crouching.

"Okay, but first." Marinette hugged him tightly, "Thank you for tonight, Cat."

"Of course, Marinette." Cat smiled, hugging her back.

After a long moment, Mari pulled away, just far enough to look him in the face. She felt her breath catch in her lungs as those bright green eyes fell onto her. He was leaning towards her and she couldn't help but be drawn in.

Her hands found his lapels and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped when their lips met. Then they kind of… melted together into the kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair. He purred and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

He started to lean away after a moment but she chased after him, determined. 

He laughed against her lips, "Princess, please."

Marinette's brain finally started back up and she bolted to the other side of the balcony in shock. Oh. Oh _Kwami_ , had she really just done that? Tikki was going to just give her the most smug looks after this. 

She buried her face in her hands, slid to the ground and groaned, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Marinette, it's okay." She could hear him step back onto the balcony and give a wry chuckle, "I just didn't want us to fall off the edge."

He crouched beside her, "Are you okay?"

"No. I shouldn't have done that. You're in love with Ladybug, not me." Marinette muttered.

"Hey," He brushed some hair behind her ear, "don't you take all the blame. I kissed you back."

She peeked through her fingers at him, "Still."

"I mean," He leaned back on his haunches, "it _is_ the second you've thrown yourself at me."

She pushed his face away, blushing, "Shut. Up."

"There's my sassy Princess." Cat purred teasingly.

"You're the worst." Marinette grumbled.

He grinned and picked her up. She squeaked as he swung her in the air by her hips before placing her on her feet. She glower-pouted at him.

"And you seem okay again." Cat smirked. Marinette crossed her arms but nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Alright, I'll see you soon, Princess. Good night. Try not to dream about me _too_ much."

"You insufferable flirt." Marinette scowled.

Cat laughed, flashed her a wink and leapt from her balcony to the next roof.

She sighed, "Good night, _Chaton_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I really hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> The short and sweet first chapter of this cute lil fic!


End file.
